Projection clocks are known to include an LCD projector for projecting the time upon a surface such as a bedroom ceiling. It can be difficult to set such clocks upon the bedside table for example in such manner that its front panel time display and controls are easily viewed and accessed on the one hand, and that the projected time displayed on the ceiling is optimised in size, low distortion and orientation for viewing on the other hand.